List of minor gods
This is a list of gods and godlike beings that have appeared in just one story in Hellblazer or related media (even if that story is spread over more than one issue). Note that in this instance 'minor' only refers to the prominence of the gods in Hellblazer, not their importance in real life. The gods have been collected in alphabetical order by surname (where applicable). More prominent gods receive their own wiki page and can be found in the 'Gods' category (see the link at the bottom of this page). 'Deceased' denotes that the god was killed in its last appearance - as gods are incredibly hard to stamp out altogether it doesn't necessarily mean that it will never return. Anansi An African trickster god, Anansi traditionally takes the form of a spider, but when Papa Midnite called him up to help create a slave rebellion in 18th century New York City he appeared in the form of an anthropomorphic rabbit. Anansi told Midnite to create a doomed rebellion, the spilled blood of which would ignite further rebellions, leading to the overthrow of the white man. But really Anansi was just mocking Midnite's arrogance. After he'd stirred up enough trouble, the god let Midnite be captured by white oppressors and burned (although Midnite, being immortal, survived). First appearance: Papa Midnite issue three. Last appearance: Papa Midnite issue five Kali Kali is a Hindu god of destruction and death, among other attributes. She was summoned when John Constantine used the Red Sepulchre to bind her in the body of Goodall, who then went on a berserker rampage. Constantine then freed and sent Kali on, leaving Goodall apparently brain-damaged. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 180 M'Nagalah A cancer god of the Russian tree spirits known as The Leshy, M'Nagalah was summoned to Earth by a vengeful Leshy and given form by the guilt - a kind of psychic cancer - of Pyotr Konstantin. It then consumed all of human life across the planet, with the exception of Konstantin, who was able - with the help of his descendant, John Constantine, and the rest of The Trenchcoat Brigade - to travel through time and kill his younger self before M'Nagalah could fully manifest. M'Nagalah then tried to enter the body of Mister E, sensing his considerable guilt and self-hatred, but E was able to trap and destroy the god within his own mind. First appearance: The Trenchcoat Brigade issue one. Only appearance: The Trenchcoat Brigade issue four Mictlantecuhtli thumb|Mictlantecuhtli An Aztec god whose worshippers are largely based in Los Angeles, Mictlantecuhtli worked with John to take down the demon Beroul but later turned on him. Unfazed, John was able to bluff the god into backing down from a confrontation. Only appearance: All His Engines The Rainbow Serpent Living in The Dreamtime, The Rainbow Serpent is a god of the Australian aboriginal peoples. Constantine called on her to help out Jeffo and his tribe after white landowners tried to kick them off. The Serpent was initially hostile to John until he threatened to shake the aborigines' belief in her, which would weaken her. Instead, he offered up a sacrifice: the white men who'd tried to steal her people's land. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 89. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 90 Jallakuntilliokan A powerful god of destruction named the "god of all gods" and the "fear machine", it is a large dragon-like creature with universal reality-warping powers. The Freemasons worship it and attempts to give it a physical body to fulfill its duties. But John together with Zed and Marj stopped it and sent it back. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 22. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 22 Fates The three fates of Greek Mythology. The three beings sees time and death, and supervises a person's fate. The fates appeared to John to tell him about his upcoming death, but instead of escaping his demise, John accepts it as he lived an adventurous and fruitful life. Unlike in Mythology where they are depicted as blind old hags, the Fates are seen as adopting a more modern hipster look. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 298. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 300 Category:Gods